Naruto's Birthday Party
by Hi no Hanashi
Summary: When they got to the lake, Naruto went and sat on the edge of the dock and was followed by Shikamaru, and Naruto did something that shocked Sakura completely. Naruto leaned over and...
1. Birthday Invitation

**Summary: This is just a VERY random Naruto FanFic, and I am doing it just because I'm that bored. Anyway… in this story there are ten random pairings. These pairing are… Naruto & Shikamaru, Sasuke & Neji, Kiba & Gaara, Kakashi & Iruka, Lee & Sakura, Hinata & Tamari, Ino & Tenten, Choji & Shino, Kankuro & Saku, and Genma & Itachi. Just so you know, a lot of the characters are VERY OOC. Lots of fluff and maybe some poor excuses of lemon. Rating for Language and explanation of nudity. This story starts out with everyone already going out, but the only person who doesn't know about everything going on with her friends is Sakura, but she will find out soon enough when Naruto has a camp out in the woods for his birthday. HeeHee… hope you enjoy, please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I never will. :'(**

**Chapter 1**

"**Sakura, do you want to come to my birthday party? We're going camping out in the woods for two weeks," Naruto asked Sakura as she and Lee were walking around town one day. "You can come too if you want Lee."**

"**Sure," Sakura replied. "We'll be there right Lee?"**

"**Right," Lee agreed.**

"**That's great," Naruto said excitedly. "Tomorrow morning meet near the Ramen stand."**

"**Ok," they replied walking off down the sidewalk.**

**Naruto walked back to his apartment so he could get packed for the camping trip starting tomorrow. He had already invited everyone so all he had to do was get packed. **

**He finished packing in about thirty minutes and decided to visit Shikamaru. He walked outside and in the direction of his house. He got there in about two minutes and knocked on the door. Shikamaru opened the door and invited him inside.**

"**Have you finished packing already?" Shikamaru asked him as they walked upstairs to his room.**

"**Yeah you?" he replied.**

"**Not yet," Shikamaru replied. "I can't find my swimming trunks."**

"**I'll help you find them if you need me to," Naruto suggested.**

"**That would be great," he replied. "I could really use the help."**

**They both laughed and walked into his room in search of his swimming trunks.**

**After about and hour and a half of searching, Naruto said, "I think I found them."**

**Shikamaru walked over to him and said, "Yes, you found them. I was getting tired of searching for them. It's so troublesome."**

**After talking with Shikamaru for a little while longer, and after a few make out sessions, Naruto walked home and went to bed so he wouldn't be too tired tomorrow, so he could have more fun. **

**Sorry chapter so short but I couldn't think of anything else to write, but I promise the next one will be longer and WAY better. Teehee… well review and tell me what you think. Flames accepted. Till next time… BYE BYE!**


	2. Of Shock and Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I never will.**

**Warnings: Fluff and language, and maybe some explanation of nudity. Heehee!**

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto stood outside of the Ramen stand and waited for everyone else to come. The first group to show up was Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, Hinata, and Tamari. Then after about thirty minutes, Shikamaru, Genma, Kakashi, Iruka, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Saku, Choji, and…**

"**ITACHI!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!" Naruto screamed pointing at the older Uchiha.**

"**I came with Genma," he replied, ignoring the glares coming from his younger brother. "Do you have a problem?"**

"**No, but I was only wondering," Naruto replied. "Ok, now that everyone's here… LET'S GO!!!"**

**Naruto turned and started walking in the direction of the woods, and everyone followed in his stead. **

**After about thirty minutes of walking, they came to a clearing in the woods. **

"**We only have ten tents so people are going to have to share," said Naruto, pointing to a pile of tents on the far edge of the clearing.**

**Everyone picked a tent and started setting up. When everyone was finished setting up their tents, Sakura noticed that everyone was in odd pairings. Sasuke was with Neji, Naruto was with Shikamaru, Choji was with Shino, Hinata was with Tamari, Genma was with Itachi, Iruka was with Kakashi, Kankuro was with Saku, Tenten was with Ino, and Kiba was with Gaara. She thought about it then just decided to ignore it and have fun while she could.**

"**Who wants to go swimming?" she asked.**

**Everyone agreed and changed into their swim suits. They all walked down to the lake, and she also noticed that none of the boys were staring at any of the girls, considering that they were all wearing bikinis, and also that none of the girls were looking at the boys, considering that they were all half naked. Then, when they got to the lake, Naruto went and sat on the edge of the dock and was followed by Shikamaru, and Naruto did something that shocked her completely.**

**Naruto leaned over and roughly pressed his lips to Shikamaru's, and they started kissing.**

"**GET A ROOM!!!" she heard Sasuke's voice scream.**

**She looked over at him and was shocked even more. Sasuke was standing behind Neji with his hands around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder, and Neji was just smiling away.**

"**Like you're one to talk Uchiha!" Kiba's voice this time.**

**She looked in his direction just in time to see Gaara pull him down into an overly passionate kiss, and seeing Kiba just kiss back like it was normal.**

**She continued looking around and being shocked. There were boys kissing other boys and girls kissing other girls all around her.**

**Suddenly she stood and yelled, "ARE ME AND LEE THE ONLY STRAIGHT ONES HERE?!?!"**

**Everyone looked at her in shock, and Naruto replied, "Yes… I thought you knew we were all gay. That's why I invited you. Lee knew."**

"**NO I DIDN'T KNOW!!! NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING ANYMORE!!!" she screamed.**

"**Ok…ok… stop screaming already," Naruto said. "Well…now you do know, so why does it matter?"**

"**WHATEVER!!" she screamed, slamming herself onto the ground next to Lee.**

"**Someone's got their bikini bottoms in a bunch," Shikamaru whispered to Naruto causing him to laugh.**

**Naruto stopped laughing suddenly and said, "But I still wonder why she freaked out so much. I thought she knew, and I also thought she would understand. Maybe she likes Sasuke still and she's a little freaked out that he's going out with Neji."**

"**I don't think that's it," Shikamaru replied. "Because if it was, she wouldn't have freaked out so bad. She probably would have just been jealous and not say anything, like most girls do."**

"**True," Naruto agreed, just a little depressed that she freaked out so bad.**

"**Don't worry about it. She'll get used to it eventually, and you need to have fun. It is your birthday by the way. You're a whole year older, be happy."**

**Naruto smiled at his boyfriend and happily said, "You're right Shika I should just be happy."**

**He hugged him then leaned over, and they both tumbled into the water. When Shikamaru came up for air, he saw Naruto about ten feet in front of him.**

"**You're gonna get it now Naruto!" he screamed, swimming as fast as he could towards him.**

**They continued their game, and everyone else started having fun too.**

"**Hey Neji?" Sasuke asked.**

"**What?" he replied.**

"**Want to go back to the tent? I don't feel like swimming anymore," Sasuke asked. "I'm too hungry anyway."**

**After he said that, Neji heard his stomach growl, and he laughed.**

"**Ok, we can go back if you really have to," Neji agreed, still laughing.**

"**Yes I really have to. I'm HUNGRY!!" Sasuke yelled.**

**At the yell, everyone turned and looked at the two boys, now both laughing. Everyone started saying they were hungry too, so they all climbed out of the water and headed back to the campsite. Naruto walked into his tent and then came back out after a minute carrying different assortments of instant food.**

"**Wow… it's not all Ramen. Who would have thought?" said Sasuke sarcastically.**

"**No… it's not all Ramen. I know everyone doesn't like Ramen, so I got other kinds of food too," Naruto replied, dropping the food on the ground in front of everyone.**

**They all chose what they liked and took turns cooking it over the fire Sasuke made. They all ate and talked and laughed. **

**After a while, it got dark, and Naruto said he had a surprise for everyone. He walked into his tent and then walked back out carrying four twelve packs of beer and some Sake. **

"**Anyone up for a little fun?" he asked holding up the alchohol.**

**Everyone cheered and grabbed a beer. **

**Uh oh… not the alcohol. Wonder what's gonna happen. Read and find out. Also please review because I want to see what you guys think. Also tell me if you don't think Neji and Sasuke would make the perfect couple. They are both sort of antisocial and a little mean to most people. So tell me what you think. Until next time… BYE BYE!!**


	3. Of Fun and Smores

**HOLA!! Its meeee! The author of this "wonderful" story. Thanks for the reviews, review is more like it lol. Anyway… here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Warnings: Fluff, explanation of nudity blahdy blahdy blah… you get the drift.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto… one word… YAOI!!!**

**Chapter 3**

"'**hic' I have an idea!" said a very drunk Kakashi. Everyone turned their attention to the older man. "'hic' Let's play 'hic' spin the sake bottle."**

**Everyone thought about it for a minute and they all agreed, except Naruto.**

"**Why don't you want to 'hic' play Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.**

"**Because that game's stupid," he replied bluntly.**

"**Well then, what do YOU have in mind?" Kakashi asked.**

"……………… **I don't know," he replied, falling over.**

**Everyone laughed as he struggled to get back on the sitting log. He finally gave up and crawled around it and sat on the ground in between Shikamaru's legs muttering, "Damned log."**

**He finally gave in to all the looks he was getting and said, "FINE! It that's what everyone wants to play…. Then we'll play it."**

**Everyone got excited and chose Naruto to go first since it was his birthday. He grabbed the bottle and spun it. Everyone watched it go round a few times before it finally stopped on Sasuke. Naruto went towards him to kiss him but got held back by Shikamaru and saw that Sasuke was also being held back by Neji.**

"**Shika… you're gonna have to let me go. It's just a game. Nothing to get jealous over. I'm not gonna leave you for someone like him. You have nothing to worry about," Naruto replied. Shikamaru reluctantly let him go, and Neji also let go of Sasuke. **

**The two boys made their way towards each other and kissed. After about thirty seconds, they parted. Sasuke crawled back over to Neji and then leaned forward and spun the bottle. It spun around and landed on Lee.**

"**NO WAY!!" Sasuke yelled. "There is no way in HELL I'm kissing that thing."**

**Everyone laughed except Lee and Sakura.**

"**If you don't want to kiss someone, then you have to… umm…." Naruto started but couldn't think of anything to make him do.**

"**You have to take off one article of your clothing. The first one to end up naked loses, and the game keeps going until there is only one person left with clothes on," Shikamaru finished for him.**

**Everyone agreed and watched as Sasuke removed his shirt.**

"**Ok Lee… it's your turn," said Naruto, passing the bottle to him.**

**Lee spun the bottle and it landed on Sakura. _"Oh thank god," _ he thought to himself as he leaned over and kissed her.**

**They pulled away from each other and Sakura spun. It spun around and landed on Hinata. _"This is awkward. But I would rather kiss her than take off any of my clothes,"_ she thought as she leaned forward and shared a kiss with Hinata.**

**The game continued on until the only two people left were Naruto and Sakura. Everyone else had already lost their clothes, but they put them back on after they lost (A/N: Oh thank god. lol.).**

"**This part of the game gets kind of boring because there is no one else to kiss. We'll just end it in a draw," suggested Shikamaru.**

"**I have an IDEA!!!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he ran into his tent. He came out after a minute carrying marshmallows, chocolate, and gram crackers. "Who wants smores?!"**

**Everyone grabbed a marshmallow and a stick and started roasting them. After a minute, Naruto pulled his marshmallow from the fire and it was in flames.**

"**MY MARSHMALLOW IS ON FIRE!!!" he yelled shaking his stick back and forth.**

"**Naruto don't shake it or it will…" Shikamaru started, but it was too late. His marshmallow flew off the end of his stick and landed on Ino's cheek right below he left eye.**

**She jumped up screaming, and Naruto couldn't help but laugh (A/N: he's drunk remember lol.). Everyone joined in with laughing except for Ino and Tenten, who was rushing to get a wet paper towel to help it to cool down. Ino started crying from embarrassment and Tenten decided that it was time for them to go to sleep. The two girls walked into their tent and went to bed. **

**Everyone else was still laughing, and they didn't want to go to sleep yet so they decided to stay up longer and they all tried to think of something for them all to do.**

**Sorry the chapter is short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Next chapter I swear will be longer and better. Please review and it will motivate me to write more. Flames excepted it you don't like it. Until nest chapter… BYE BYE!!!**


End file.
